


Peaches

by fimbrethiel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimbrethiel/pseuds/fimbrethiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two elf-maids explore the depth of their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Original date of completion: August 10, 2004
> 
> Author’s Notes: First-person and femslash. EEP! What have I done???
> 
> Note added 1/21/14: I wrote this years ago in response to a challenge from an old friend. She didn't believe I dared to write really explicit femslash. Hey, I've written graphic gay buttsecks, this baby was a piece of cake. The story makes me cringe now, but I'm letting it stand almost as originally written (except for some awfully misplaced Sindarin) as a testament that I rarely let a dare pass by unanswered. :)

~*~*~*~*~  
  
My heart raced within my breast, thought whether in apprehension or anticipation I was unsure. Nurael touched my hair softly. "Do not be afraid, sweet one. Give me tonight, for I am to return to Imladris with my Lady on the morrow, and I fear our meetings hence will be few and far between."  
  
This night was likely our last chance to ever explore the depth of our friendship. The Lady Arwen had been bid return home because of the growing perils that beset Middle-earth, and as a handmaid to the Evenstar, Nurael would be accompanying her. I was the daughter of a simple warden of Lothlórien and would remain in the Golden Wood.  
  
Nurael was often left to her own devices in Caras Galadhon while Lady Arwen spent time with her grandmother, and a deep friendship had begun between us. A friendship that had become, over the years, something more. How much more we had yet to discover, and with time now against us, it was tonight or perhaps never.  
  
I turned my head and kissed her palm softly, allowing the reassuring touch of her hand to calm me. "I am not afraid, dear friend." I gulped. "Not very afraid, anyway," I amended. She always knew, somehow, even when we were children when my false bravado masked fear or uncertainty. I could never fool her, nor did I desire to.  
  
She laughed softly in that husky laugh that had always amused me. "Surely I know you better than that, Aewithen."  
  
I smiled in return, feeling my heartbeat slow to a normal pace under her tender touch. "Aye, you do. I never could fool you, Nurael."  
  
She leaned down and pressed her petal-soft lips to mine. I gasped quietly as a thrill coursed through my body. We had kissed before as children, and as lifelong friends do in offerings of congratulations or consolation, but never like this. Never with love and passion between us.  
  
I breathed deeply of her sweet scent. She always carried about her the fragrance of subtle spices and flowers. I moaned softly against her sweet mouth as she deepened our kiss, her soft tongue slipped between my lips, tasting me. The slick, heated muscle coaxed mine forward to meet her, making me lean further into her embrace.  
  
I trusted her as I trusted no other to initiate me in this manner of loving, for she was more experienced than I, and she knew my apprehensions. I relaxed into her arms and allowed her to lower me to the bed. Each button she released on the bodice of my dress slid from its fastening with a soft 'snick'.  
  
The soft silk of my shift rustled as she slid it off my shoulders, baring my pale breasts to the moonlight. She murmured, her words indistinguishable, and bent her head to take one nipple in her warm mouth. I cried out softly in pleasure-pain as she nipped the pink bud between sharp white teeth and sighed as she soothed it with the flat of her tongue. Suckling gently, she took each rosy peak in turn into her mouth, moving from one to the other, causing me to shiver in spite of the warmth of the room.  
  
"Ai, love, please, do not torment me so," I beseeched her, startled to heard the quaver in my voice.  
  
"Hush, Aewithen, we have barely begun," she scolded gently, sliding a hand up my bared breasts and laying a finger against my lips. I opened my mouth and drew her finger within, suckling it, swirling my tongue around the slender digit. The fastenings on her gown scratched my skin as she moved, and she lovingly laved each pinked marking left behind on my flesh.  
  
She straddled my waist, tugging impatiently at the fabric of her dress as it tangled about her. Slowly and seductively she began unfastening the tiny buttons adorning the bodice of her gown. Her limpid, expressive eyes, winter-sky blue, never left mine as she slipped the garment down and allowed it to pool about her waist. Ai, she was beautiful. And she was mine, at least for tonight, as I was hers.  
  
Bared from shoulders to waist, she revealed smooth, creamy shoulders and shapely arms, and full breasts with dark nipples, already hard and peaked.  
  
My breathing quickened as she threw back her head, allowing the long honey tresses to cascade over her shoulders. My eyes followed as she raised her hands to her breasts and cupped them, tweaking the hard points. I could feel the heat of her sex pressed firmly against my stomach, even through the flimsy garments we still wore.  
  
She was seducing me, and I was powerless to resist her. She knew it and used it to her advantage. I was caught between despising her for toying with me, and loving her for making me want her so.  
  
I clenched my thighs together tightly, squeezing them rhythmically. My sex was swollen and aching between my legs, and each flex of muscle sent a frisson of pleasure through my loins.  
  
“Please, Nurael,” I whispered. “Torment me no longer. I yearn to come undone under your hands, and scream as you touch me with your mouth. Love me and teach me to love you in return.”  
  
She leaned over and kissed me tenderly on the lips. “As you wish, lover.”  
  
With a fluid motion she rose from my waist and allowed her gown to slide down over her hips, where it was carelessly kicked off the bed and onto the floor. She knelt before me, naked, and I drew my breath in, enthralled by the way the candlelight played upon on her milky skin and danced within her hair, illuminating it with fiery highlights.  
  
Suddenly I was naked too, not understanding how she had managed to divest me of my remaining garments, and then I lay pale and spread before her. Nervously I raised my knees, drawing them close together and shyly guarding my sex from her view.  
  
“You are beautiful, Aewithen,” she breathed, “Do not seek to cover up such beauty. I wish to see you. All of you,” she whispered, slinking like a cat on the prowl, gently forcing my knees apart.  
  
Reluctantly I allowed my knees to drop to the bed, and she crawled between my spread thighs on her hands and knees. I smelled the essences of our bodies mingled, the scent of spice and flowers with cream and citrus, and musk, and heat, and I whimpered softly.  
  
She darted that moist tongue into my navel, and I shivered as it plunged in and out of that tiny dip, only imagining what it would feel like lapping at my most intimate place. Oh gods, that tongue was wicked; she drove me mad with it.  
  
That fiendish tongue abandoned its assault on my navel and left a damp trail in its wake as it snaked lower, licking a path to the juncture of my thigh. She bit at the sensitive skin between my leg and my sex, and I flinched from the sting. A warm, wet mouth closed over the reddened mark and she sucked deeply, marking me.  
  
“Not fair, vixen,” I reprimanded, pulling my hip away and doing my best to glare down at her, looking in mock dismay at the dark red oval that marred my flesh.  
  
“All is fair in love, eager one,” she giggled coquettishly, and I smiled back, our blue eyes meeting.  
  
Her warm, smooth hands traveled softly down the inside of my thighs. With the lightest of touches, she parted the plump outer lips of my mound and blew a gentle, soft breath. I moaned, wanting her to just touch me, and arched upward, straining to gain contact with her soft lips and heated tongue.  
  
I jumped when she finally touched me; a finger traced the pink inner lips of my sex, spreading my wetness over folds already slick with arousal. “My, you are eager,” she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. I murmured in reply, again hating her for taking so long, and loving her just because, although which more at that moment I could not say.  
  
She spread me wide then, with those long slender hands, and I cried out when I felt the scorching heat of her mouth upon me. She circled the hard bud at the top of my sex, around and around, swirling and teasing but never quite touching my aching center. I moaned and spread my thighs wider. My hips began a slow dance against the bed, eager for her sinful mouth to explore more of me.  
  
She pointed her tongue and flicked the throbbing button again and again, each flick sending a quiver of energy down my legs, causing them to jerk involuntarily. With every twitch of my legs, I uttered a harsh gasp, unable to control my voice or body. My hands reached down, tangling in her honeyed locks and pushed her head back slightly. She understood my wordless plea and relented.  
  
Her tongue, flat and smooth, licked broad, languid strokes up and over my center, and I felt heat rise within my loins. My toes curled, the tension building within low in my belly. I whimpered ceaselessly, unable to still the rocking of my hips.  
  
I moaned loudly as she slid two fingers within my dripping passage. The tension rose and spread outward as she pumped those fingers deep within me, circling the firm, hooded bud with her tongue. I rode her hand with abandon, my own still tangled within her hair, pressing her further against me. Faster and faster those fingers worked me, and each pumping of her hand was punctuated by a quick, firm lick to the pink bud.  
  
Blazing heat spread throughout my body, every cell within me tingling. I felt the clutch of impending release roiling low in my belly, acute pleasure almost painful with its intensity. I cried out shrilly, wordless impassioned pleas, and as the rush of release at last overcame me, I threw my head back, my mouth open in a silent scream, unable to draw breath. White light exploded in my head, so overwhelming that robbed me of vision. My body arched, limbs stiff, my entire frame brittle and unyielding as my climax crashed down upon me while I shuddered and strained.  
  
The trembling slowly receded and I was again able to draw breath. With a last loving lick around my swollen folds, she raised her head and crawled up my body. She kissed me sweetly, allowing me to taste my juices, then lay down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and nested into her warmth as my breathing gradually slowed.  
  
“Thank you, my love. That was a most wondrous experience,” I murmured into her silky hair.  
  
“Mmm,” she sighed, wriggling against my hip. “I found it quite enjoyable as well, but perhaps it is time you repaid me in kind.”  
  
“As you wish, my love,” I teased, repeating her words back to her.  
  
I rose and sat on my haunches near her splendid form. “You say I am beautiful, Nurael, but my beauty pales in comparison to yours. I hunger for you.”  
  
I pondered teasingly. “Ai, so much lovely flesh spread before me. Hmm, where to begin my repast…” I reached out and touched a full breast, tracing the rounded curve with the tip of my finger. “Perhaps… here?” That silken flesh quivered under my light touch, and her mouth opened in a silent O of approval. A delightful rosy blush crept up her lovely form, flushing her pale cheeks, and I thought she had never looked more appealing than in that moment. A juicy, ripe peach, fleshy and fragrant and dripping with nectar, begging to be devoured.  
  
I leaned and palmed her pale breasts in my hands, testing their weight. “So lovely and ripe, I wonder what they taste like?” I gathered them together gently and licked and suckled them one at a time, moving back and forth between those fleshy mounds, giving each one equal attention. I teased and tasted each dark nipple until it rose, hard and pebbled, under my ministrations.  
  
She exhaled a breathy, “Oh, yes…” and I smiled, pleased to see that despite my inexperience I made her as eager as I had been.  
  
“Ripe, sweet peaches are lovely for an appetizer, but I hunger for the first course.” I gave the pliant flesh a final kiss and blew heated breath down over her stomach. Beginning far on her side, I licked a slick trail up and over her ribs to the center above her navel, and then repeated the motion on the sensitive skin on the opposite side.  
  
“Don’t!” she giggled, flinching away from my touch. Relenting, I gave the silken flesh a parting kiss and moved on, snaking lower, circling her navel with my tongue. I traced the shiny path my mouth had left with my finger, and felt her soft skin quiver.  
  
She was so beautiful, so soft; tears pricked my eyes at the thought we may never have shared this experience. Even if our lots in life caused our paths never to cross again, I would cherish these moments forever, until the end of Arda.  
  
My questing mouth finally reached the fine hair at the juncture of her thighs. “Well, well, what have we here?” I nestled into the silken wisps, breathing deeply of her heat. “I do believe the dinner has reached its conclusion, and I am eager to have my dessert.” She moaned as I lifted her legs and rested them on my shoulders, her knees falling open to the side  
  
I touched her gently, slowly running my finger between her slick folds. She was wet and swollen, and I needed to taste her. I lowered my head and hesitantly touched the tip of my tongue to her sex. She gasped at my touch. She tasted of salty sweet love. She was utterly appetizing, and I was eager to discover her more fully.  
  
Her outer lips I parted and held open to me with both hands. I tasted her succulent, ripe flesh, allowing my tongue to explore the moist velvet of her sex. Up and down I swept over her heat, hearing her moans rise in volume.  _She is a moaner and not a screamer,_  I thought wickedly.  
  
I spread the plump lips with one hand and slowly circled the hard button above her core with my tongue, then slid a finger experimentally into her body. She was so unbelievably wet and hot, her inner folds smooth, yet slick and strong and forgiving. She cried out when I penetrated her, and bucked against the bed.  
  
I pumped that finger within her passage, gathering her moisture upon it, and then withdrew it. Her whimper of disappointment turned quickly to a loud groan when I replaced the finger with my tongue. I plunged the strong muscle into her as deeply as I could, and withdrew it, only to plunge back in again quickly. She gasped and arched into me, her strong thighs clenching painfully about my head. I pinched her gently on the tender meat of her thigh, and she immediately relaxed her grip.  
  
Continuing to plunder her with my tongue, I used the finger slicked with her juices to softly stroke the rigid, neglected nub above my mouth. She cried out harshly then, and I felt her muscles rippling and clenching at my tongue. “Harder,” she begged, and I did not know which she wanted, for my mouth to work her harder, or for firmer strokes to her quivering button.  
  
Adding more firmness and surety to the strokes of my finger, I alternated between circles and rubs. She panted rapidly, each breath labored and gasping. I could sense her climax begin even before I felt the tensing of her muscles. The juices of her passion flowed anew, flooding my mouth with her salty sweetness. Her body bowed suddenly, and a long, low groan tore from her throat. Gods, it was erotic, the most stimulating sound I had ever heard. She thrashed her head from side to side, crying out wordlessly as her climax washed over her.  
  
It seemed to go on forever, but at last the tide of her release ebbed and she gradually quieted. I gently lowered her trembling legs to the bed and crawled up between her thighs, coming to rest upon her prone form, breast to breast and belly to belly. I kissed her as she had kissed me, the fragrance of our essence mingling in an exotic, heady perfume.  
  
I moaned anew as the slumbering flames of desire awakened once again. She chuckled in that husky, sultry voice I loved so much. “Peace, eager one, we have all night.”  
  
 _*~*~* finis *~*~*_


End file.
